kohona: Karaoke Nights
by kagomya
Summary: so this is what would happen if the kohona 12 decided to sing random songs with random ppl from other animes droping by. last chapter will be posted in the next few days. anything after will be by request!
1. emo boy

-1Kohona - Karaoke Nights

Emo boy -possible au

Warning sever character occness if story is continued.

"Up next is the villages King of Brooding!" Anko yelled into the microphone, pausing for dramatic effect "Sauske Uchia and he will be singing … um what will you be singing?" she asked directing the question off stage.

"… Emo Boy…" he answered with no emotion in his voice at all

"whatever you say emo…" she teased walking off stage.

A 19 year old Sauske stood in the middle of the _Kage _karaoke bar. He was dressed in his usual outfit only completely black.

Glaring at the crowd to quite down he spoke in a semi deep voice. "Sauske….Emo Boy…." when they were finally quite he began "I'm an emo boy. I take away your joy. I'm such a let-down. I turn your smiles to frown. My family is dead. I slit my wrists till they bleed red. The boys all hate me.  
The girls just want to date me. I'm a jerk and a twit. But that doesn't mean shit. Cuz I'm hot and you're not. Can you dig it?" he asked.

When her was interrupted by a voice yelling from the croud that could only be Naruto, "You basturd, you ran off. To Oro, you dumb goth. And we both know where, He likes to stick it! " he finished getting laughs out the crowd.

Sauske continued on as if never interrupted "And I cry Every day. Cuz all my fangirls think I'm gay. Ooooh…" he wailed the end and cried anime tears as he sobbed off stages his pride down the toliet.

**Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? Ill post a poll or at least try to it'll be open for a month or so. Oh no missKiras back got a go hide.**


	2. If i had you

Kohona - Karaoke Nights

If I had you – what happens when bleach characters visit

Warnings sever character occness if story is continued any further.

I don't own bleach or naruto if I did well things would definitely be different : D wuhhahahaha

"We have a guess form a place called _**Bleach**_ … yeah that's what I said any way please welcome a Captain Aizen sing if I had you that's dedicated to a Ichigo Kurosaki as to what for I don't know!" Our lovely host Anko yelled to the crowed after feeling tow strong glares her way from a guy with orange hair and a silverish gray haired guy.

Aizen, in his new clothing after his defection only the colors were reversed, walked on stage and snatched the microphone form Anko "_Thank you_ know get off _my _stage _woman." _ He sneered out.

When the music started out he looked directly out at the fuming orange haired boy who looked to be about 17 years old dressed in normal civilian clothes, returned the look with a glare that could freeze the sun. He shifted his glance to the guy with silverish hanging down his back who gave him an ex-lovers i-still-love-you-but-hate-you-new-lover jealous look.

He began the song that was an octave above Adam Lamberts "So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather. And I'm doing me up with a black color liner. And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love" He winked at Ichigo go who faked gaged at that.

"There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight. It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it" He sang out doing a dance to that part that had the crowd roaring with laughter (use your imagination people).

"But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy." He had just sang the course when the red head couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it I can't take this anymore! What is your problem you KNOW I have a girlfriend stop hitting on me! _**I DON'T LIKE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ he screamed making his way toward the door only to be stopped by the silver haired male who looked to be in his early twenty's. "Move or be moved Gin I don't have time for this." He mutters darkly.

"No. Hove can you treat Aizen-sama like he's some amateur singer, besides you know he can kill your little girlfriend at any time right?" He asked with a large smile that seemed permantely attached to his face.

"You know I knew where she was right. And I know where she is I had my people go save her so get your story in check now move before I end your life." He threatened.

Meanwhile onstage Aizen continued "Yeah, if I had you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you" He looked slightly less confident but continued on as, if never interrupted "From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin, Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning, Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis, What they need in this world is some love, There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight, It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it," he sang gaining confidence as the crowd marveled at his voice.

As he sang this time doing the 1-2-step "But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, If I had." He sang only to be interrupted by the two arguing again.

"Don't you tell me what to do you!" Ichigo yelled shoving Gin.

"Don't touch me with… with those tainted hands!" Gin yelled back punching Ichigo in the face. Ichigo retailed immediately back tackling him to the ground and trying to pound his face in.

"Okay that's enough Shika, Neji restrain them!" Naruto yelled from the far side of the club.

Aizen looking close to tears continued on "The flashing of the lights, It might feel so good, But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! The fashion and the stage, It might get me high, But it don't mean a thing tonight." Gaining enough confidence to finish the song he sang out the last two verses "But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, If I had. But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you, you, you." He stopped and looked at his feet as the two continued to shot insults at each other.

Looking up with tears in his eyes he spoke in to the microphone "That's enough. I brought you two here to have fun not end up in a club fight! Gin you idiot you know I love you and Ichigo don't worry I won't tell your girl about the strawberry bad boy phase so at least act like you didn't have my child, Tensa. How is my baby by the way and Stark too, tell Grimmjow and Orihime I mean no harm I hoped we could have been friends though. Gin we are leaving." His voice breaking at points in random, he left the stage leaving the entire crowd in a defdefing silence. Ichigo red as a strawberry, and Gin was well… Gin.

**So what did you think lyk no lyk. Yeah the stuff in the end is from stories ive read. Love them hop you like the next chapter.**


	3. hinatas change

Kohona - Karaoke Nights

Double feature

Warning sever character occness if story is continued even more

Plus more people coming from other anime worlds

But now a Hinata double feature.

You'll laugh you'll cry you'll think wtf

"Okay first up to night is the queen of _shy._ Hope she won't cause any fights to night …" Anko mutter into the microphone before she saw Hinata off the stage waiting to come on. "Well looks like the princess broke out of her shell. Here is Hinata singing breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and innocence and girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I give you Hinata"

Hinata walked on to the stage in a mini red strapless dress that had little black designs along the bottom like black water on a red sky. Thanking Anko she said "these songs are dedicated to me well my past and to our future, even though we are ninja we should hold on to the small things too. Ano … my first song in breakaway and then innocence and girlfriend to finish it off.

Letting her sweet voice lift she sang "Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy, I would pray.

Trying hard to reach out,  
But when I'd try to speak out,  
Felt like no one could hear me.

Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here,  
So I pray,  
I could breakaway.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,  
And breakaway.

Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved,  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change,  
And breakaway.

Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean.

Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jet plane, far away,  
And breakaway.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,  
And breakaway.

Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved,  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change,  
And breakaway.

Buildings with a hundred floors,  
Swinging 'round revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but,  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on,  
Fly away, breakaway.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change,  
And breakaway.

Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from,  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change,  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway." And with that her voice faded the lights dimmed. When the brightened she was wearing a black mini skirt with a purple midriff top she smiled a small man eater smile.

She allowed a small smile to grace her face at the crowds shocked silence at her voice and her outfit she started "Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by" She stopped and smiled again as the club clapped wildly.

Her smile dropped from her face when she saw _some_ random girl _touch__** her **_Naruto. "This next song is dedicated to Naruto-kun" She said grabbing the cordless mike.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright" she sang as she made her way through the crowd that wonders what was going to happen next.

"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about" She sang once she reached them.

Taking in _ his shocked expression _she continued "

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about" she laughed as Naruto started to pull away from the girl that was hanging all over him.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?" Grabbing his hand she pulled him toward the stage.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way" as she ended the song she kissed him soundly on the lips. The lights went out and everyone cheered.


	4. Kibas downfall

Kohona - Karaoke Nights

White liar- Yeah I got this Idea from the sesskag story white liar all props go to her for my inspiration.

Warnings sever character occness if story is continued any further or um longer all ideas are welcome :D.

Disclaimer: we all know that I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used for my entertainment. If I owned Naruto- sauske would be rotting in prison and sakura would be dead. I don't own Naruto and if I did well things would definitely be different : D wuhaahahahaha

~X~ StOrY TiMe ~X~

"And now a special performance by our very own definition of lazy Shikamaru!" Anko yelled handing a mike over to Shikamaru.

"Thank you Anko. I'm dedicating this song to my boyfriend Kiba. Hope you like get it this time around." He said as Kiba grinned as the music began to play. To bad he was going to learn to hate this song.

Hey white liar  
the truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar

Shikamaru grinned at the change in Kiba's expression as he sang. He seemed to deflate. The large grin on his face seemed to dampen just a bit but his overall confidence stayed high like Koga's (from Inuyasha)

~*~Inuyasha Universe~*~

Koga sneezed blowing him back 20 meters helping him avoid a deadly attack by Kagura. Which helped him kill her in the end. Grinning he ran off in search of Kagome.

~with Kagome~

"Can we fly? I think Koga-kun is coming again." Kagome asked randomly after getting a cold chill down her spin.

"Uh.. Sure." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head in a confused manor.

"…and Inuyasha I wanna go home for a week." Kagome whispered out.

"No we have jewel shards to find, or did _you_ forget _who _ broke it. Besides we don't wont Naraku to get them all! If Kikyou were here she wouldn't have broke it! She would continue on until she beat the bastard Why are you so weak?" He ranted yelling at her.

"SIT! Sit sit sit sit! sit sit! sit boy! I am going home weather you like it or not! Stop comparing me to that whoring clay pot! You stupid _**half-breed**_! Sango will you take me home?" she asked turning her back to the Inuyasha shaped twenty foot crater.

~*~ Inuyasha Universe~*~

Back to the story

~^~Naruto Universe~^~

You better be careful what you do  
I wouldn´t wanna be in your shoes  
if they ever found you out  
you better be careful what you say  
it never really added up any way  
I got friends in this town

Shikamaru waved behind him for Neji to come out at his cue, and they sang together in a beautiful harmony. When Neji came on stage Kibas expression fell, like a stone in the ocean only to soon be replaced by anger. Kiba's expression was _almost _well worth the hurt he put them threw. You could tell exactly what he was thinking as the two men sung together after his anger was diminish instantly as realized exactly what was happening. _'Oh shit!'_ was written in bold letters across his frantic face.

Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar

You said you went out to a bar  
and walked some lady to her car  
but your face has more to tell  
cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
with a red head named Bernice  
Turns out you don´t lie too well

Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar

Here´s a bombshell just for you  
turns out I´ve been lying too

Shikamaru and Neji paused, extending their hands behind them. Kiba snarled with anger when he saw who had taken their hands and joined them on stage. Shino and Garra took hold of their men and held them tight, glaring at Kiba with the most maliciously amused death glares you could get from Shino and Garra put together.

Yeah I´m a white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
White Liar

The crowd went wild at the look on the cheating dog's face. Laughing the two couples left hand in hand. Neji smiled thankfully at Garra As they left the club hand in hand, while Shikamaru and Shino stayed behind to talk to their happy friends who made this all happen.

~X~ An TiMe ~X~

**So yeah I will update this again sooner or later. Yes people will make reappearances at … my will or when they come up again. This has _no_ plot at all. It doesn't really follow a time line so read it out or just the ones with your favorites. I'ma update girls vs. boys soon with 2 whole new chapters (the second might be delayed for technical difficulties), and I am changing the name when I get a good idea for it . And After two more chapters we will have the golden **

**KiraMiss is out for my blood again gota run (dark shadow passes by with what looks like a halberd) _bye _ (runs for dear life) **

**KaTiE: please review (Sees blur of red and black) hey wait for me! (Runs after blur)**


	5. Inos confession

-1Kohona - Karaoke Nights

Ino's confession - sorry I forgot my disclaimers also I am making a crossover for this specific chapter

Warning sever character occness second to last chapter hope you like it

Anko seeming sober announced "Hey people we have one more soloists be fore we have the grand finale which consists of girls vs. boys! Girls and boys the night after next you will perform then we will have the awards show later in the evening! Up now is Ino singing Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert"

Ino walked onstage in a long black dress strapless with a split up to mid-thigh, her platinum blonde hair up in a perfect blonde with a few strands framing her face. Light make up was added nicely and seemed to make her skin glow in the dim lights.

"This song is for someone I have loved well before Sasuke-kun, and I want him to know that no matter what he will always be in my heart. I miss you Koga-Kun." She said softly into the mike.

Everyone was shocked at her declaration while wondering who this 'Koga-kun' was…well all except Sakura Hinata and Ten-Ten who all blushed to a small degree thinking about Koga-Kun's antics.

Ino let her soprano voice lift to the heavens as she sang the first verse looking for the cool blue eyes she would love until the end of the world

"I saw a picture of you. Hanging in an empty hallway. I heard a voice that I knew. And I couldn't walk away. It took me back to the end. Of everything I taste it all. I taste it all The tears again." Tears pooled in her blue eyes making the shine as she found the eyes she was looking for.

Koga had his black hair up in his usual high pony that ended at his lower back (I think) dressed in a dark blue shirt and loose jeans, his face showed surprise.

" Outside the rain's fallin' down. There's not a drop that hits me. Scream at the sky but no sound. Is leavin' my lips. It's like I can't even feel. After the way you touched me. I'm not asleep but I'm not awake. After the way you loved me." She started walking off the stage with the mikes cord trailing after her.

Now he looked completely thrown for a loop.

" I can't turn this around. I keep running into walls that I can't break down. I said I just wander around. With my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker. Let me out of this dream!" she sang as she reached him taking his large hand in to her smaller one.

"Everywhere that I go I see another memory. And all the places we used to know. They're always there to haunt me. I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely. You're everything that I want. But you don't want me." she said as the first tear slid down her lovely face when he pulled his hand away.

"I can't turn this around. I keep running into walls that I can't break down. I said I just wander around. With my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker" she sang as more tears joined the first one, and she started to walk away.

He pulled he in a tight hug as she sang "Let me out of this dream, dream. Let me out of this dream"

"This is no dream" he whispered loud enough for the silenced club to hear.

"I can't turn this around. I keep running into walls that I can't break down. I said I just wander around. With my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker walker." she sang in retaliation to his words, while pulling out of his grasp and heading back on stage.

She let the rest of her tears flow as she sang the last cord and looking him straight in the eyes "Let me out this dream."

Koga ran on stage as she finished "This is no dream. I love you." He spoke softly looking in her sad blue eyes, "I left because some pink haired girl said you didn't want me"

"I never stopped" was her whispered reply, until confusion was on her face. "Wait you mean to tell me you **left** because some **girl** _**with pink hair **_said I didn't want you?"

"Yeah then she went on ranting bout how some guy named sausgay was better" Koga answered dubiously.

"SAKURA IM GONNA KILL YOU! ITS NOT MY FAULF YOU SO ALONE!" Ino yelled at the crowd looking for her pink haired frienemy " WHY? Why would you do this to me I told you could have him.. Why hurt me like this?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to get you back. II didn't think it was serious" the green eyed girl cried " I didn't mean to hurt you I swear!"

**t.b.c**

**The song is sleepwalker by Adam Lambert and **

_**WE ALL know that I don't own the song , Inuyasha or Naruto, cuz if I did I would be filthy stinking rich and not be writing about something I own cuz believe it would be happening. **_

_**KiraMiss**_**: ~glare that created the ice age~**

**Me****: …. ~sweat drop~ um hi ….**

**KiraMiss****: don't give me that where is it?**

**Me****: No idea what your talking about. got to go. Bye! ~merges with the wind~**

**KiraMiss****: please review I have a brat to find. ~stalks off with flames of fury in her eyes~ **


	6. grand finale

-1-1Kohona - Karaoke Nights

DIS-FREAKING-CLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN THE DAMN STORY OR LYRICS ! Happy? Never ask me again.

Grand final - also I am making a crossover for this specific chapter

Warning sever character occness WELCOME to the last chapter hope you like it

"And finally we have the Finale!" Anko yelled into the cordless mike. She was dressed in a loose but form fitting dark purple almost black shimmering dress that went to her knees, adorning her feet were black 2 in hills.

She was standing on a decorated stage that was a pretty pre-sunset blue, with the background painting of two people facing each other a mike in hand. The microphones were held like kunai. Each person had a smile, a happy but competitive face and a gorgeous out fit.

"Up first all the participating guys and last years leading guy Naruto! The will be singing _Chris Brown's __Look At Me Now _" She said as she walked off the rapidly darkening stage.

" Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah yeah  
That sh-t look like a toupee" Naruto sang out into the darkened room, his masculine voice echoed the hall. The music started up as he finished.

On stage you could see the still house of five people. One the far right the figure was Identified as Sasuke when the spotlight hit. He was dressed in a Royal blue shirt with a matching tie. The suit it self was black.

The far left was identified as the returnee Aizen. His chestnut brown hair was waving around his face beautifully. He wore a solid black tux his shirt was an almost neon yellow-orange color that brought out his brown eyes.

The right still house next to Sasuke was Neji. Neji wore the black suit like Sasuke only his shirt was a light royal purple color that highlighted his eyes. His long mid back brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck, so it tool a while to recognize him.

The Left was Shikamaru. He wore the same suit like the others only his shirt was a green color. His normally spiked up hair was also tied up at the nape of his neck and straightened so the it reach just below his shoulder blades.

The dead center was obviously Naruto. He wore a pitch black suit with a bright blood red shirt no jacket unlike the other. His blond hair was styled so that it wasn't just a spike blob of naps on his head.

When the lights came on fully he snag again this time starting simple easy to follow dance steps.

"I get what you get in 10 years, in two days  
Ladies love me  
I'm on my cool J  
If you get what I get what would you say  
She wax it all off, Mr. Miyagi  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari"

As he finished the verse Sasuke joined in, singeing the first hook.

"Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker" His dark silky voiced stunned the crowd in deaf defying silence.

Naruto was being raised on a pedal stool high above the crowd as he sang the verse out in perfect harmony.

"Lil n-gga bigger than gorilla  
Cause I'm killing every n-gga that  
Try to be on my sh-t  
Better cuff your chick if you with her  
I can get her  
And she accidentally slip fall on my d-ck  
Ooops, I said on my d-ck  
I aint really mean to say on my d-ck  
But since we talking about my d-ck  
All of you haters say hi to it  
I'm Done" he seemed to pause for minute before yelling out " Aye yo Shika!"

Shikamaru seemed to pause before singing his lazy voice seemed perfect for drawing out the words in a somewhat mumbled rap-singing voice. He too started to rise much like Naruto did and so did an empty spot on the other side of the blond.

"Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling  
When your doing that thing over there, homie  
Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye  
Lets go

cause I feel like I'm running  
and I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away  
better know that I don't and I won't ever stop cause  
you know I gotta win everyday day, goooo

see they don't really wanna pop me  
just know that you will never flop me  
and I know that I can be a little cocky, nooo  
you aint never gonna stop me"

Neji came up out of now where and his voice was like a living musical orgasm to some of the girls. He seemed to fall right out the sky/ ceiling.

"everytime I come a n-gga gotta set it then I got it going  
then I gotta get it, than I gotta blow, and than I gotta shudder any little thing  
the nigga think that he be doing cause it doesnt matter cause I'm gonna dadadadada

then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing  
I gotta do a lot of things, and make it clearer to a couple n-ggas  
that I'm always winning and I gotta get it again and again and again" 

He paused and did some pretty complicated aerobics to get back on his platform next to Naruto's.

"and I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul  
a n-gga better call a ref, and everybody know my style  
and niggas know that I'm the best  
when I come to doing this and I be banging on my chest  
and I bang in the east and I'm bangin' in the west  
and I come to give you more and I will never give you less  
you will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press  
do you really wanna know whats next, lets go"

Naruto started to sing once more his voice lifting higer and hierolater and louder

"see the way we on, when we all up in the race and you know  
we gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace  
we struggling and hustling and sending in and getting in  
and always gotta do it and take it to another place  
gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
and I gotta cut all through this traffic  
just to be at the top of the throne  
better know I gotta have it" He bowed his spot light cut of in shrouding him in darkness.

"Aizen sang the hook this time and made the song fit his voice.

"Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker "

The crowd still silenced were wowed by his voice the second time around.

"Man f-ck these bitch ass n-ggas how yall doin?  
I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges  
I dont eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution  
Got a bitch that play in movies in my jacuzzi, p-ssy juicy  
I never give a f-ck about a hater got money on my radar  
Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with a elevator  
You n-ggas aint eatin, f-ck it, tell a waiter  
Marley said shoot em, and I said ok,  
If you on that bullshit then I'm like ole'  
I dont care what you say, so don't even speak  
Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil  
That's word to my flag, and my flag red" Sasuke and Azien sang this part in such a twisted version of singing that it seemed more like a perfect dance of voices.

I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind from the bottom I climb  
You aint hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying  
Whats poppin Slime? nothin five, and if they trippin f-ck em five  
I aint got no time to shuck and jive, these n-ggas as sweet as pumpkin pie  
Ciroc and sprite on a private flight  
Bitch I been tight since guiding light, and my pockets white and my diamonds white  
And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead  
You faggots scared cause I'm too wild, been here for a while  
I was like f-ck trial I puts it down  
I'm so young money if you got eyes look at me now bitch" Neji and Shikamaru took over and their voices seemed to be on perfect pitch and meled into many.

Naruto came back out in solid black leather pants and a red sleeveless leather vest thingy.

"Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker "

He sang the final hook and walked off stage.

The crowd cheered as one by one they all disappeared into the shadows.

"Wow…Who knew they would be so good? Anyway the girls are better! And we have the returnee who won it all last year Ten-Ten!" Anko screamed into the poor mike, "and they will be sing Take it off by Ke$ha!" she lauged madly into the mike before walking of muttering "who knew they could be so-" the mike cut off

Hinatas voice came out ringing around the concert hall much like Naruto's had only you could tell she was somewhere up near the roof.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild." She laughed lightly.

Inos voice rang out to hers sound from somewhere lower like under the stage

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a" She full out laughed finish. 

Ten-Tens voice came from the stage, she sounded like she was born singing and only got better.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild." She too laugh as you could she her in a floor length dark pink dress that had ¾ sleeves.

Hinata voice sound like it was bouncing of the walls as she 'flew' down the middle of the crowd dead center, in a dark purple dress like Ten-Tens, Pink glitter trailing after her. 

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around." 

Ino's voice was raising as she be came elevated on stage 

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off." as soon as she said that the girls all tugged on there dresses and the fell to the floor like ripped paper in the wind. They were left in mini but not short skirts and a slightly too big shirt. The crowd was shot at wit purple glitter.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!" Hinata sang

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh." Ten-Ten sang and off went the skirts leaving them in short shorts.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off." ino sang once again as they striped off their shirts leaving them in mid rif skin tight shirts.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off." The girls sang this in a three way harmony and off went the mid rifs leaving them in bikin tops and the aduience covered in gliter.

"Wow now im cover in glitter! Bet you guys weren't expecting that!" Anko yelled as her hair sparkled with lots of glitter. "And Now we have the results then the grad finale!"

"Will the contestants pleas return to the stage. Girls on the right, boys to the left." Iruka stated of the sound styem as sakura handed Anko the gudges decicions.

"Okay so the Winner for the gilrs is Ino!" She handed Ino a preety platinum award. "The Winner for the guys is Neji!" asshe hand him his award she whispered into the mike " and his orgasmic voice…" The glare she got from him would have frozen almost everbody but Anko is already crazy and bloodthirsty so imunnity.

"OKay okay no need to glare the Over all winner of both devisions is Hinata!" The Sanke mistressed yelled into the microphone clearly excites as Hinata tried hard not to faint.

That and the gudes said they won't be sings a super awazing grad finaly because…well …..," she paused to read the side note, "Are you serious?" she directed the question at the gudges to see them all nod. "Okay well the note says. We regret to inform you all that our minds were so thourgly blown we can not hear anthing else from these amazing young artist. otherwise we might die. Sincerely the gudges." She scratched he head for a minute befor yeling out "AFTER PARTY AT SUNA:KAGE CRAZY!" and with that she disappeared in a swil of glitter.

I Know potentially worst ending ever but longest chapter that and I was runing low on time so yeah. My other stories will be updated sometime during this week and on will be completed anf for those of you who asked and begged for a second chaper for stand in the rain you got it and the story is know called Stand.


End file.
